TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR
by Nari-sama
Summary: Kaname is rich and famous...he's an actor alright so most of the people he's close to are there because they're useful. He knew his engagement to Sara Shirabuki was just busy but he was seriously regretting it when he saw that masked singer on that stage.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was bored and maybe a little down seeing as I couldn't upload things so I wrote this what do you folks think of it? I know it's short even for me but the idea's been bugging me.  
**

**This is the first time I tried to write these types of songs that are sort of pop/dance, I actually have to listen to some lol I'm more into punk or emo ****as well as jazz ****when I listen to music.**

**Yes folks Kaname is a stalker!  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight or anything else that belongs to other people and is therefore not mine...but any song in this fic that I don't disclaim was written by me!

*****Twinkle Twinkle Little Star***  
**Chapter 1 Step Into The Spotlight

_**"A celebrity is a person who works hard all his life to become well known, then wears dark glasses to avoid being recognized."  
**_

The place was crowded like it always was on a Saturday night, Level E was exclusive so of course everyone wanted in...only a select few actually got in though. All you needed was fame, money or both or if you were really desperate you could offer sexual favours to the owners to get on the list.

The nightclub was actually an old converted factory fromt he 1930's the owner had done up and depending on who you asked and how drunk they were at the time it either looked totally awesome and chic or like a rundown warehouse.

At the moment Kaname Kuran was a little busy to pay attention to the architecture. Hanabusa Aidou, a long time friend, was currently climbing on a table and drunkenly trying to dance shirtless to whatever new Lady Gaga song the DJ was playing that night luckily for everyone's hearing it wasn't so loud your ears bled after an hour like most clubs.

"Hanabusa come on dude get down from there!"his friend Akatsuki Kain said trying to pull his cousin down off the table before he could make anymore of a fool of himself and everyone around him.

"I don't wanna..._hic_...god I love you all..." Aidou slurred and Kain shook his head cringing...damn why the hell did he have to be such a light weight when ever they went out "_hic_...I'd like..._hic_...to accept this award" the blonde held up the bottle of Smirnoff like an Academy Award.

"Seriously Hana you're like a freaking male Paris Hilton...if you don't get down now I'm going to film you and stick this on Youtube" Another blonde Takuma Ichijou commented.

Kaname was beginning to wonder why he was friends with these people. Takuma, Aidou and himself were all actors and Kain was a model, they were all celebrities but only he and Takuma were A list though they were older so it made sense that they were more well known and popular.

"Hey Kaname is anyone else coming tonight?" Takuma asked snatching the bottle from Aidou's hand.

"No Ruka's on tour and Shiki and Rima are on a job" he explained.

"So...no Sara?" his friend questioned with a broad smile on his face.

"Hell no just because I'm engaged to the woman doesn't mean we're attached at the hip" Kaname exclaimed and glared at him, to tell the truth he was only marrying Sara for the publicity it would bring him, he was only famous in America and Britain at the moment and she had already broken into the Asian market...from what his agent Seiren told him her movies were really popular in China and Japan.

"Oh so shrewd if Sara heard you she'd claw your eyes out" Takuma joked they walked over to the bar "So how's dear little Yuuki these days?".

"She's fine Yuuki's in college studying Journalism" he said sitting down "It's quite ironic really...champagne please" he sighed and sipped from the glass the bartender had given him, Kaname wasn't a big drinker normally really when there was press possibly around every corner ready to ambush you it was best to stay in control of yourself.

Suddenly the music stopped and people on the dance made idiots of themselves as they froze mid drunken dance move.

"Hello everyone are you all having a good time!" Kaien Cross, the owner, asked the crowd from the stage and they answered him excitedly "That's good now as you regulars know tonight we have llive bands play so I'd like to welcome Bloody Rose I hope you guys have heard of them" he said cheerfully and left the stage as the spotlight moved off him onto the band behind him.

The pumping sounds of a guitar and synthesizer filled the air.

On the stage were a three piece band - a small brown haired girl playing guitar and two silver haired boys, one on a keyboard and the other with a microphone in his hand...all three of them wore white masquerade masks over the top half of their face. Now Kaname normally didn't look at guys or anything but the singer was actually pretty hot even with a mask covering half his pale face in his tight black jeans, white shirt, black vest and crimson tie like a cross between emo and 1920's gangster.

"_You're running around...You're just like...Boom boom!_" the guy sung and small fireworks erupted from around him, at least no one could accuse him of not having a stage presence.

**"_Bang bang_**" the girl sung with him.

"_You're totally out of it...But you still hit on me_" now Kaname had seen a lot of people who call themselves singers try to dance but this guy was actually pretty good it was like he didn't even know he was being provocative or seductive moving his hips like that and when he sung the next line it was almost like he was looking straight at him "_Stop staring Or you're never gonna...Hit that!_"

"_You're totally hammered...And hanging out...All over the place...Pull yourself together...You're loosing it...Sit...Down before you hurt yourself_" Kaname couldn't help but smirk and think of Aidou "_You're hit...and miss_"

"_You call that a kiss__...You're hit and miss_" he turned his back on the audience and spun around leaning on his bandmate "_**OH you call that a kiss!**_..._**Step out of the spotlight before you make a fool of yourself**_" when the keyboardist sung with him it was like they had the exactly same voice "_In front of all your friends...You just struck out_".

"_**Swing swing swing**_" the girl sung underneath in the background.

"_You're totally hammered...And hanging out...All over the place_" he started the chorus again "_Pull yourself together...You're loosing it...Sit...Down before you hurt yourself_..._coz you're hit and miss...there's definitely something amiss and you're never gonna get this" _he tilted his head and smirked as if he was issuing a challenge to everyone there_._

Right now Kaname really wished he wasn't marrying Sara even more than most days, he had to find out who was behind that mask.

****TBC****


	2. Flashes

**Yeah I finally finished this chapter thank the gods above!**

**Anyway I don't know anything about American radio stations at all**** I'm just going on what I've heard on our radio over here from FM music stations urgh...I'm much more of an ABC listener myself.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight or it's characters or anything else I include that may or may not be copywrited

*****TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR***  
**Chapter 2 Flashes

**_"I'm tough, ambitious, and I know exactly what I want. If that makes me a bitch, okay."_**

**_-One Week Later-_**

Zero Kiryuu didn't normally like having attention on him and being around lots of people, he was what you could a loner or what his twin brother Ichiru called emo but he like the feeling of power of being able to control a crowd with a single word (or glare depending on his mood).

"Move it!" he shouted angrily at the girls that were crowding around the door. Seriously how the hell did morons like these get into college!

"Zero do you need any help?" he heard his friend Sayori 'Yori' Wakaba ask from inside the classroom.

"Do you have a baseball bat?" Zero asked her pushing his way angrily through the people without the hint of an apology when he stepped on a couple of the girls feet on his way.

"Ah...why?" she questioned him looking a little perturbed.

"Cos I don't believe the school would like it if I used guns" he replied "what don't look at me like that! I was joking okay...seriously people these days" Zero shook his head dismayed.

_Stop callin'... stop callin'... I don't wanna think anymore!... I left my head and my heart on the dance-floor! -_ his phone rung in his pocket. "Yeah" he answered into it a little annoyed.

_'Yo bro where are you?' _his twin brother Ichiru asked through the speaker.

"I'm fucking about to start class idiot, aren't you meant to be as well?" Zero queried "If you miss classes like this you're not going to get into med school you moron"_._

_'Yeah yeah don't nag Teacher's in town"_ he argued and Zero could just imagine his brother waving his hand flippantly.

"Okay we'll talk later, I see you at home I have to go bye" he said before he closed his phone.

About a minute later the lecturer came in.

_'Boring' _Zero thought doodling in the margin of his notebook as he listened the teacher drone on about something, he couldn't remember anymore it's not like it mattered anyway seeing as he'd already finished all his course work for that week.

He looked over what he'd just written and scowed_,_ it wasn't the best thing he'd ever written but it was hard trying to write music that mainstream idiots listened to now days_. _Most days he would rather listen to jazz or classical instrumental hell even the hardcore screamo stuff Yori got him to listen to was better than the garbage on the pop charts.

Yori gave him a tired unimpressed look that obviously meant she was trying to tell him to actually pay attention in class even if he is passing everything without being awake half the time, Zero just rolled his eyes and leant his head on his free hand. The law was second nature to him anyway, he'd grown up around it hadn't he with his father had worked in the District Attorney's office and Teacher and his uncle being detectives.

He tapped his pen against the spiral binding of his book to the tune playing in his head.

_(It's all been for nothing_  
_Everything's been said and done_  
_You're always out for number one...)  
_

**_I was just bored  
Out of my mind_**  
**_You were just there_  
It's not like I ever cared...**

_You just leading me on_  
_And on...and on_

_So you ought_ _to know_  
_You should know_...  
_I always looked your way_  
_You never said__  
Anything to change my mind_

**_My heart's as empty_**  
**_As your head_**  
**_It's not my fault if you believed a word I said__  
This town is dead__  
If you're looking for the truth_**  
**_I think you'll find_**  
**_I was just bored out of my mind_**  
**_And you were just there_**

_You just leading me on_  
_And on...and on_

_So screw you_  
_Leading me on_  
_And then you say I'm just your friend_  
_You run around after all the bitches_  
_Don't expect for me  
To be  
There in the end_  
_I'll be in stitches_  
_While you pick up the pieces_

He'd been thinking of something for Yori to do with him_, _a duet of sorts, seriously why should he have to do vocals all the time...boring...that and he'd been listening to 'Don't You Want Me' one too many times.

Though sad to say he wasn't that good at writing for a female voice, well not yet anyway. Though it wouldn't be worth doing if it wasn't a challenge.

**.&.&.&.**

Yuuki Kuran strolled down the sidewalk to College, she was a little nervous about school she'd only been at Harvard for a couple of weeks and it was still a little daunting...no one wanted to be her friend unless they knew about Kaname. She lived on campus to avoid all the press around her big brother, she had insisted on it she's 19 why shouldn't she have some independence.

"Yuuki!" someone yelled out to her from across the road and they ran over to her.

"Oh...hi Yori" she replied and nervously tucked a lock of long hair behind her ear.

"So... how have you been? Not that it's any of my business but I've hardly seen you in the dorm" Yori asked trying to be polite "not that I've been there much myself those two are a handful" she pointed over at two silver haired guys holding big cases.

"That's alright, my brother is in town at the moment... I've been staying at his place" Yuuki said sheepishly "It's...nice to have someone notice me, this is really only the second time I've been to an actual school before this I just had tutors".

"YORI! WHAT'S TAKING YA!" one of the boys yelled, he sounded kind of annoyed as a bus started to pull up on his side.

"Ah we're about to go to a concert you want to come?" the older girl asked.

**.&.&.&.**

Takuma turned up the radio and smirked evilly as he watched Aidou curled up in a ball on the back seat of the limousine.

"Bastard urgh" he groaned in pain.

_Shut up...Just shut up before you hurt yourself...Stop thinking so much...We can't do anything...So let's dance_

_Swivel around so I see you sweet thing...I'm watching you sway those hips...Your cherry red lips_

_Oh shit you want a ring...Before we go further...Fuck well I'm leaving!...Hell don't I have a say...It's gonna be okay...Another one's coming my way_

"Fucking God Damn It Takuma I'm going to fucking dig your kidneys out with a spoon and feed them to you through your fucking nose!" The younger blonde growled through his teeth._  
_

_Let's try something different...I'm not trying to find love...Amongst the strobe lights...We're all here for one thing...Some of us just need a shove...We're only here for one thing_

_One thing...Come sing it...If you wanna hit it..._

_Don't think you're anything special..._

"Hanabusa is it really wise to be going to this when you're still hung over?" Kaname asked for the fifth time and sighed tiredly.

"This is so not a hang over" Aidou tried to tell them but still look a bit green.

"Yeah yeah Hana tell yourself that a couple more times and maybe even you'll believe it" his cousin told him sarcastically and ruffled his hair.

"No touching the hair!" he whined pusing Kain away.

_And this is Z100 New York's Hit Music Station...that was the new smash hit from Bloody Rose those creepy kids in the masks that no one knows who the hell they are!... Yeah they seem to be selling okay even if they do kind of sound like a guy version of Keisha...There is the eye candy though for both guys and girls-_

Kaname frowned and flicked off the radio with a flick of his wrist "Well then Aidou stop complaining and shape up, Gwyneth Paltrow is going to be there and I know how much you secretly love Glee" he explained as calmly as possible to his friend.

"Kaname...I so do not like Glee Takuma have you been spreading vicious lies about me again!" Aidou groaned "Akatsuki poke him for me right now" he ordered Kain before Senri put up his hand.

"Actually Aidou that was me" the auburn haired model said boredly and safely as well as he was on the other side of the car sitting next Takuma And Seiren.

**TBC**


End file.
